What If?
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: Bagaimana jika para nation mengajar di sebuah sekolah atau universitas?


Hanya ide aneh yang terlintas di kepala Lena. Maaf kalau garing. Enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Warning: AU, Human Name, University, OOC, OC, typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan jika ada kesamaan, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Summary: Bagaimana jika para** _ **nation**_ **mengajar di sebuah sekolah atau universitas?**

 **Happy reading :D**

* * *

 **Alfred F. Jones – Filsafat.**

"Huahahaha! Silahkan bertanya. _Hero_ sepertiku pasti bisa menjawabnya. Huahahaha!" kata Alfred dengan tawanya yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Seorang anak mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, " _Sir,_ dimana **Sigmund Freud** lahir?"

"Hahaha! Pertanyaan yang mudah. Tentu saja di Amerika!" kata Alfred sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan memberi kedipan sebelah mata. Sementara para murid yang di dalam kelas hanya diam dan berekspresi seperti ini ._.

Seorang anak lainnya mengangkat tangan dan bertanya, " _Sir_ , apa itu _**empirisme**_ **Inggris**?"

"Hahaha. Kalau itu silahkan bertanya pada Iggy~ Hahaha!" jawab Alfred dengan bangganya. Para murid hanya dongkol dan bertanya dalam hati, 'Siapa itu Iggy?' dengan berekspresi =_="

" _Sir_ , apa ada filosof dari Amerika?" tanya anak lainnya.

"Tentu saja ada! Hahahaha!" jawab Alfred dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Siapa?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Tentu saja aku! Karena aku adalah seorang _Hero_ dan _Hero_ bisa melakukan apapun. Huahahaha!" jawab Alfred dengan pedenya.

* * *

 **Arthur Kirkland – Komputer, Coding.**

"Baiklah, kalian coba buat sesuai seperti yang saya contohkan barusan," kata Arthur. Semua anak yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sibuk dengan komputer di depannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yang mengangkat tangannya.

" _Sir_ , codingnya error," kata anak itu.

"Coba perhatikan lagi, siapa tahu kamu ada _typo_ ," kata Arthur sambil membetulkan kacamata tanpa lensanya.

"Sudah _sir_ , tapi tetap _error_ ," jawab anak yang tadi mengakat tangannya.

"Coba saya lihat," kata Arthur sambil berjalan mendekati sang anak. Setelah berada di samping anak itu, Arthur segera mengambil alih komputer lalu mengotak-atik _coding_ dari anak itu.

ERROR!

Arthur menoba lagi.

ERROR!

Setelah beberapa kali ,mencoba, hasilnya tetap sama yaitu _error_. Hal itu membuat Arthur naik darah.

" _Shit!_ Kenapa _error_ terus? Siapa yang menyuruh mengerjakan ini?" omel Arthur tetapi matanya masih setia menatap layar komputer dan tangannya masih setia mengetik.

" _BLODDY HELL!_ Ini harusnya sudah benar!" omel Arthur

" _FUCK! DAMN IT!_ SIAPA SIH YANG MENCIPTAKAN _CODING_? KURANG KERJAAN! _"_ Oke, Arthur semakin emosi.

" _THE HELL! FUCK! BLOODY FUCK!_ KUKUTUK ORANG YANG MENCIPTAKAN _CODING_! BIAR ORANGNYA JADI KODOK!" Arthur makin marah-marah gaje.

Dan sisa dari pelajaran itu adalah sebuah teriakan dengan kata-kata indah dari seorang yang katanya _gentleman_. Sementara para muridnya hanya mendengarkan perkataan Arthur dengan sungguh-sungguh, siapa tahu nanti keluar di ujian.

* * *

 **Francis Bonnefoy. Ilmu Budaya.**

"Anak-anakku yang manis, apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika mendengar kata budaya?" tanya Francis.

"Kesenian."

"Musik."

"Ritual."

"Yup, kalian semua benar. Budaya bukan hanya mencakup itu saja, tetapi lebih banyak. Budaya adalah sesuatu di sekitar kita. Budaya lahir agar para manusia dapat bertahan hidup di tempat dimana mereka tinggal. Budaya pun juga menghasilkan sesuatu. Contohnya seperti yang kalian sebutkan tadi. Sekarang sebutkan budaya yang menurut kalian menarik!" kata Francis.

"Budaya Indonesia _sir_. Terutama di Propinsi Banten, namanya atraksi **Debus**. Katanya orang-orang yang mengikuti atraksi itu punya kekuatan seperti _superhero_. Mereka tidak bisa terluka walaupun tubuhnya di sakiti," kata seorang anak.

"Budaya yang menarik buat Anda apa, _sir_?" tanya seorang murid yang berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"Budaya di Jepang. Kalian tahu, angka kelahiran di Jepang sekarang mengalami penurunan," kata Francis sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah sang penanya.

'Apa hubungannya?' tanya para murid dalam hati.

"Saat ini pemerintah Jepang sedang berupaya meninggikan angka kelahiran di Jepang. Karena itu seks di Jepang di legalkan oleh pemerintah dan menjadi budaya mereka. Karena itu, kamu mau melakukan budaya Jepang bersamaku, nona?" tanya Francis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ketika sudah berada di depan gadis yang bertanya kepadanya.

* * *

 **Ivan Braginski. Fisika.**

Saat ini, Ivan sedang menuliskan berbagai rumus fisika di papan tulis.

"Baiklah, _da_. Kerjakan halaman 98-105 menggunakan rumus yang ada di depan ini _da_. Kumpulkan setelah kuliah ini berakhir _da_ ," kata Ivan dengan senyumannya.

Seorang anak mengangkat tangannya dan berkata, "Tapi _sir_ , kita belum diajarkan dari penggunaan dari rumus tersebut."

"Kerjakan saja _da_. Tidak usah protes! Atau mau kupukul, _da?_ " kata Ivan sambil mengeluarkan aura ungu di belakangnya, dan jangan lupa "pipa" kesanyangannya yang ia pukul pelan-pelan ke telapak tangan kirinya.

* * *

 **Matthew William. Metodologi Penelitian.**

"Dimana dosennya?" tanya seorang anak keturunan Asia.

"Entah, dari tadi hanya ada beruang yang duduk di kursinya," jawab temannya.

" _Ano…_ Anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya," kata Matthew dengan suara sangaaaaaat kecil.

"Mungkin cuma absen aja. Kudengar dosen metod yang satu ini tidak pernah hadir di kuliah," kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang sambil mengambil absen di meja dosen. Setelah menanda tangan absen, pemuda itu keluar kelas sambil berkata, "Aku pulang duluan ya."

Kemudian diikuti dengan seluruh anak yang ada di kelas itu. Meninggalkan Matthew, beruangnya, dan absen kelas.

* * *

 **Feliciano Vargas. Biologi.**

"Vee~ Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya," kata Feli dengan senyuman mengembangnya.

"Kita akan belajar membedah, _sir_?" tanya seorang anak setelah mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak vee~ Membedah itu tidak baik. Itu perbuatan jahat ve~ Kita akan belajar memasak PASTA," kata Feli dengan semangat ketika mengucapkan kata pasta.

"Tapi _sir_ , ini pelajaran biologi bukan memasak."

"Benar! Kita juga sudah membayar untuk belajar memedah bukan memasak!"

"Kalau tidak belajar membedah, bagaimana kita bisa menjadi seorang dokter?"

"Lebih baik kita pindah ke sekolah lainnya saja. Sekolah ini tidak bagus!"

"Benar! Kembalikan uang kami, _sir!_ "

Kira-kira begitulah protes para murid yang ada di kelas Feli. Sementara Feli hanya tertunduk mendengarnya.

"Vee~ _Doitsu~_ Mereka jahat~ _Doitsuuuu~_ " kata Feli sambil berlari ke luar kelas, jangan lupa air mata yang mengalir menambah kesan dramatis.

* * *

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt. Kimia.**

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan praktek di lapangan. Kita akan membuat bom kecil menggunakan Natrium," kata Ludwig. Seketika itu juga para murid segera turun ke lapangan. Setelah sampai di lapangan, seorang murid laki-laki berlari menuju Ludwig dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kamu ini masih muda tapi lari dengan jarak 100 meter saja sudah kehabisan nafas. Pratikum ditiadakan! Mulai sekarang setiap pelajaran kimia, aku akan melatih tubuh kalian. Sekarang lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 15 kali!" teriak Ludwig.

"APAAAAA?" teriak para murid lebay-nya.

"Jangan protes! Jika kalian protes aku akan menambah latihan kalian dengan naik turun tangga sebanyak 100 kali!" kata Ludwig lagi dengan suara keras.

* * *

 **Honda Kiku. Fotografi.**

"Sekarang kita akan belajar foto dari berbagai _angle_. Kali ini kita akan dibantu oleh _sir_ Alfred dan _sir_ Arthur," kata Kiku.

"Persiapkan kamera kalian. Mohon bantuannya ya Alfred dan Arthur," lanjut Kiku.

"Alfred, bisakah kamu mendekatkan wajahmu ke Arthur," kata Kiku sambil membidikan kameranya.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Alfred.

"Lebih dekat lagi dan Arthur tolong tutup matamu," kata Kiku dengan semangat. Alfred dan Arthur. Jarak antara wajah Alfred dan Arthur sangat dekat sehingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan dan tentu saja Kiku semakin semangat memfoto mereka.

"Sekarang Arthur bersender pada tembok lalu Alfred pegang pinggang Arthur dan letakan kepalamu di pertengahan leher Arthur," kata Kiku lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Alfred dan Arthur segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kiku.

JEPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET!

Begitulah suara kamera milik Kiku.

"Sekarang, Arthur tolong tiduran di lantai setelah itu Alfred tolong berada di atas Arthur dan elus pipi Arthur, Al," kata Kiku semakin bersemangat. Alfred dan Arthur masih tidak curiga dan tetap saja melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kiku.

Sementara Kiku asyik dengan hobinya sendiri, para murid dari Kiku hanya diam dan tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat tingkah laku dari dosen mereka ini.

* * *

 **TBC or END**

* * *

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca. Mind to review? :3


End file.
